zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing Pond
This article is about the ''Link's Awakening and Ocarina of Time location. For the Twilight Princess location, see Fishing Hole. The Fishing Pond is a recurring location in ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening ]] The Fishing Pond is located just north of Mabe Village, on the edge of the Mysterious Woods. Link can pay the Fisherman ten Rupees for a single cast, and if he manages to catch the big fish underneath the ridge, he is rewarded with a Piece of Heart plus twenty Rupees. Link is also rewarded with five Rupees for catching small fish, and twenty Rupees for catching large ones. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Fishing Pond is a secluded pond located on the banks of Lake Hylia. For the price of 20 Rupees, the Pond Owner allows customers to fish for as long as they like using a rented Fishing Rod. Most of the big fish can be found in the deeper waters in the middle of the pond, or near objects like the submerged log. Once Link catches a fish, he can show it to the Pond Owner, who will reward Link with a prize if the fish is big enough. If Link has already shown the Pond Owner a larger fish than the one he just caught, he is given the option to let the fish go upon reeling it in. Initially, the largest fish caught in the pond weighs six pounds and was caught by the Pond Owner himself. If Link manages to catch a fish weighing 10 pounds or more as a youth, he receives a Piece of Heart as a prize. As an adult, if he catches a fish of at least 13 pounds, he is given the Golden Scale. It is much easier to catch bigger fish with the addition of the Sinking Lure, which can be found by simply walking in a number of places. These areas include: the sunken log toward the middle of the pond, right where the branch sticks out of the water; the stream that flows into the pond, as well as the wall and rocks around it; the various Lily Pads and rocks at the water's edge; and the grass along the walls of the pond. The Sinking Lure is "illegal" according to the Pond Owner, which renders prizes unobtainable for fish that were caught with it. However, if Link says "Let's talk about something else" to the Pond Owner with the Sinking Lure equipped, he may legalize the lure for use within the Fishing Pond. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D In the 3DS remake of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, their are two Fishing Ponds where Link can go fishing. Unlike previous fishing ponds/holes, Sinking Lures can be used legally and Link can switch between the standard bobber lure and the Sinking Lure by speaking to the Fishing Hole's proprietor. The first Fishing Pond is the Swamp Fishing Hole located next to the Swamp Shooting Gallery and the other is the Ocean Fishing Hole located on Great Bay Coast. Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors/''Legends The entrance to the Fishing Pond from Ocarina of Time appears in the Temple Face Keep on the Lake Hylia stage. Like the nearby Lakeside Laboratory, the pond its cannot be entered. Interestingly, the size of Door leading to the Fishing Pond is larger and off scale when compared to the game's playable characters. Fish from the Fishing Pond from Ocarina of Time also appear during some of Princess Ruto's combos as part of her Zora Scale moveset. See Also *Fishing Hole *Ocean Fishing Hole *Swamp Fishing Hole Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations Category:Hyrule Warriors locations Category:Fishing Holes